reherofandomcom-20200215-history
Uta
Uta is a demon and an old friend of Kristi Hendricks. He helps Kristi, and Justice Hendricks learn the secrets of the Demon World. Appearance Uta is a tall, lanky man with black hair, styled into an undercut. Various tattoos cover his arms, and a sun tattoo covers his entire left pectoral region. His sclera is completely black, and his iris’ are red. Uta typically wears a gray tank top underneath a black wrap sweater, along with harem pants and black sandals. He also wears a black necklace with round, white gems hanging from it. Justice describes his appearance as being a little scary. The tattoo on his neck is a Latin quote written in Greek letters which read, “I can live neither with you nor without you.” Personality He has a very nice way of speaking and seems to be friendly. Although his expression almost never changes, he has an amusing way of teasing people. Uta seems to be unfazed by most things, and will even go as far as letting someone he respects die in order to respect their will, acting as if nothing major happened afterward. As an artist, Uta holds exotic aesthetics and is often noted as having ill yet masterful tastes; he holds respect for fellow artists. Uta entertains himself through the search for inspiration and crafting masks based on said ideas. Uta was sadistic and savage from his youth and appears to have left those ways behind as time passed. However, he has not changed completely yet afterthought of Lunin and it’s peoples’ demise as “fun.” His personal motives are still unclear other than his adherence to hedonism. Despite the hedonistic and sadistic side of his, Uta has on numerous occasions shown genuine concern for others. As one of the strongest demons, his reputation leads others to respect and consult him for advice. He also tends to introduce his fellow acquaintances to each other for their own benefits. He isn’t hesitant to fight his previous allies. He fought with Justice Hendricks head on, as Justice was attacking lower status Aogiri Tree members. History Chronology Re;birth Unmei Arc Demon Lord Arc Aogiri Arc Powers & Abilities Demon Physiology: Being a Demon, Uta possesses superhuman regeneration and speed, along with an unknown Kagune type. *'Unknown Kagune': Uta’s Kagune takes the form of a tail which can strike opponents from a distance. He can release up to six of these tails. *'Unknown Kakuja: '''Uta possesses an unknown Kakuja that takes the form of several large arms sprouting from his shoulders and back with flesh that covers most of his face. Uta is capable of morphing his head into a three-sectioned mouth with jaws, akin to that of a Venus flytrap, which he can use to devour his enemies whole. *'Superhuman Agility': He casually avoided Justice’s continuous assaults with his Alglachel (a Holy sword), mocking him while closing in on the knight. *'Superhuman Regeneration': Uta has displayed inhuman regeneration feats; without any consumption, he has healed his face after being stabbed by several knives in a short interval in addition to his instant regeneration when his face was injured again by Justice slashing it in half horizontally. *'Shapeshifting': Uta possesses the ability to mimic the appearances of others, though the exact means of this are currently unexplained. He has previously imitated the facial features of Philip Hendricks while leaving his overall appearance and hairstyle unaltered. He was also able to mimic the physical appearance and voice of Echidna as well. '''Raven Brand Arts': Raven Brand Arts is a type of Martial Arts specializing in unarmed Yin Magic combat. With this, Uta uses Yin Magic to power up his fists and/or any other body part he wants to power up. He is extremely adept in this, as shown when he fought Hairu Ihei on equal grounds. Additionally, the Raven Brand Arts also allow the user to summon/create something out of Mana, but it needs a host to come out of. For Uta, it’s his tattoos, which allows him to create various things, such as whips and shields. *'Air Manta': Air Manta resembles a huge flying manta ray made out of shadows. Uta mainly used this for transportation, however, since the Manta was attacked and killed by Budo, Uta is unable to use it. *'Mastigia': Uta creates whips made out of his tattoos. The whips are able to parry powerful spells cast by a seasoned mage. The whips were able to restrain someone like Justice Hendricks, though, he was able to break free from them. Unknown Hellish Protection: Uta has stated that he has a Hellish Protection, but he has never stated what it is, or how it works. Trivia *He likes mask-making, humans, and art. *His name means poem or song. *He considers human food as artistic due to their colors and arrangement. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Males Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Protagonists Category:SS+